livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
355:1 -- The trial of Gorm
Gorm stood trial for treason, specifically releasing a dread lord. Before a judge and the High Priest of Mithras (acting as truth-tester), statements were made by various characters regarding the events of 354:3 -- Beetles and Shadow Lords. Gorm was found to be innocent and released, on the condition that his shadow arm be removed. This was done by the high priest, after which the shadow arm itself was destroyed. The event took a semi-larp like style just before this weeks thursday session, with two people new to living dungeon world playing the part of the impartial jury and making the final decision regarding Gorm's innocence. "The Tiger"s report Hedwug said if i shud rite this down to practis my letters. Hedwig wot is a libraryn arskd me to take a note for her to the tryl becos she was overwiz engayjed. She gave me two copers and a biskit. There wus a big wig (he wus a bigwig but also he akchully had a big wig which i thawt looked silly but you do not say these things to bigwigs) and a priest man. Rislev said Gorm let the shadow lord out on purpose and he was gilty. Gorm sed he wasent. Xeno who is also a bigwig but did not hav a wig (maybe he burnt it) said wen the shadows posesd him he was in control of his actions. Serafeen said Gorm was posesd before but now he dident have a trayter tattoo any more and that wus suspishous. I want to get a tattoo of a dragin. Ser Clemens sent a note sayin Gorm wus always a bad sort and somfing about his muvver wich i thout was below the belt in my persnel oppinyin. Asha talkd about how he wus abel to break free of the shadows but that maybe a big shadow wud be harder. I readed out Hedwigs note which was about how she was akshully there and Gorm was mad at the time so it was okay. Also some stuff about magic. The bigwig sed i did well at reading but did not give me a biskit which was not surprisng but you never know. Then hHedwig turned up anyway and talked more with big words about poseshun and telepaty. Luckily she did not arsk for her 2 coppers back. A lot of people made objekshuns and the big wig banged his tiny hammer thing up and down. Then Rizlef and Gorm said more stuff about how the other one wus wrong and the jury went out side. Then they came back inside and said Gorm hadn't done it so he wus allowed to go but only if he let the priest man chop his weird arm off. The end. Signed THE TIGER wut is wat people calls me. Elliot's report Well that was a new experience. I was just wandering around, minding my own business, trying to buy a new ribbon for my unicorn's horn, when the town guards just came up and informed me that I was going to have to sit on a jury for some big trial. I tried to tell them I didn't know what any of this was about and that I was just new in town and didn't know who this "Gorm" guy was or what he'd done, but apparently that's actually what they wanted in a juror. I mean, how would I know? I've never been in court before. They seemed like they really needed help though, and it isn't like I had anything better to do (or like I really had a choice, for that matter), so I went with them. One of them did call me "Miss" though. I mean, really! Do I look like a girl to you? Anyway, so I went to this trial and I couldn't really follow it all and they kept talking about shadows and hives and stuff I didn't really understand, but the guy clearly did have an evil arm. I mean. I've never been possessed and I don't know if someone could be in control of thir actions if they were. And that Hedwig person didn't even seem sure Gorm had done...whatever it was that was so bad. Opened the portal-thing. The Paladin who was prosecuting him seemed pretty sure he'd done it though and the other witnesses said they could control their actions when they were posessed so maybe he did do it. I don't know, he might have done whatever he did on purpose, but I wasn't sure and it doesn't seem fair to execute someone without being sure. That arm was freaking me out though, I'm glad we got rid of that. If that's what Shadows are made of, I want nothing to do with them. Asha's Report I was called as a witness by the Lawbringer Rislev. Standing in front of what must have been half the population of Whitmouth and a high priest who could sense lies was a nerve-wracking experience. I was asked if I had ever been possessed by the shadows, and told them that I had not--although a lesser shadow once tried to infect me, I fought it off. I believe that Gorm could have controlled his actions if he had tried, and so I think he should have received a harsher penalty than he did. Seraphine and several others seemed to share my opinion, but others, such as Hedwig and Kayla, believed his actions were not his own. Either way, it matters little. I hear he died fighting pirates... perhaps he redeemed himself in the end for all the chaos and destruction his actions have caused? Sura's account of Gorm's Trial to a friend in the tavern, a little too loudly... The trial was a travesty from start to finish. The evidence was incomplete, the prosecution was poorly organised, and the jury clearly had no idea what they were doing. And Asha was called as a witness. That could have been disastrous! That boy has no idea how to keep his mouth shut. But all they asked him about was the shadows. He got to boast once more that he had been instrumental in the defeat of three Dread Lords. Tch. Some of the witnesses seemed more hostile to the barbarian. Seraphine was called as out of order several times when she began to hurl accusations and queries at Gorm herself, which is the Prosecutor's job. Hedwig, Asha's dwarf friend, gave a much more level-headed report. I admit, she is much more worthy of respect than I thought... although I question her choice of messengers. Ser Clemense sent a characteristically fiery condemnation, which I thought unnecessarily rude. Eventually Gorm was declared innocent by a jury which included a young man who thought his pony was a unicorn! Good grief... Category:Shadows Category:Dread Lord Category:Trial Category:Mithrasia Category:Actual Play